Alaric and Jo
This is the romantic relationship between the Doctor Josette Laughlin and the Occult Studies Professor (Former Enhanced Original Vampire) Alaric Saltzman. They first met in I'll Remember. They are known as "Jolaric" by fans. Season Six In I'll Remember, Jo walks up to Alaric and comments on how she "finally found someone over 20". She introduces herself and they shake hands. She notices he has a flask in his hands and says "May I?", asking him if she could have a drink. Alaric, knowing it was actually blood inside it, awkwardly comments that he's a germophobe. To avoid more awkwardness, he says he needs to make a phone call real quick, he steps away and leaves Elena a voice message commenting on how he "lost his game" when he became a vampire. In Black Hole Sun, Jeremy has a hangover and has been sick therefore Alaric takes him to the hospital, where they come across Jo, she gives Jeremy a cup and he is off to the bathroom. Jo then asks Alaric if she wants to know, to which Alaric replies "Just a normal day in the life of an occult studies professor." She then says they have a lot in common. Later, Alaric and Jo are talking, when a male teenager covered in blood checks in at the hospital, Alaric starts staring at him, since he can't control his blood lust yet. Jo realizes he is staring and tells him that when a sexy doctor is flirting with him, he should pay all attention to her. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Elena sets Alaric up on a date with Jo at the Homecoming Corn Maze, as soon as they see each other, they realize they are being set up and instantly decide that they are too old for the party and that they should go have a drink. Alaric takes a flask out of his pocket and Jo says "I thought you were a germophobe!" to which Alaric replies "I'll make an exception." Afterwards, Tyler hits a teenage boy who was running around on the road and Tyler's car goes straight through the corn field, resulting in a lot of injured people, two of them being Alaric and Jo, but since Ric is a vampire, he heals straight away, telling Jo it's not his blood. They then make their way to help the injured people, Jo realizes that blood makes Ric squeamish, since he has gone pale. He does his best to control his cravings whilst he is around an injured man. At the end of the episode, Alaric is at the hospital with Jo and he asks her if she is okay. She says she's fine and starts talking about how amazing he was out there, naming all his good qualities, which include the fact that he's the most handsome man she has ever seen. She says it might sound crazy, but she knows what she wants and that she thinks they were destined to meet. After hearing this, Alaric says she's amazing, intelligent and the sexiest doctor he has ever seen, and that he would like to think they are meant to be, which leads him to compelling her into thinking he is an alcoholic and that he is bad for her and that she wants him to run for the hills. The compulsion doesn't work(though she was not vervained) and Jo kisses Alaric and leaves. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, after Alaric tries to compel Jo and she realizes he is a vampire, she confronts him just as he is leaving for the mystic falls border. Because he says he can't talk and he leaves, she follows him to see where he goes. Jo saves Alaric from dying at the right time by medical treatment while he was in inside the border after magic stripped away his vampirism and he turns human. When he is admitted into Mystic falls hospital she offers to get him transferred to Whitmore hospital for better treatment and he thanks her for giving him his life back. In Do You Remember the First Time? Jo discharges Alaric from the hospital so he can be her date for the Annual Whitmore medical fundraiser. He realizes she is the guest of honor and remarks that she is a genius for helping to patent a medical clamp. They toast to being 'powerless and mundane' as he was formerly a vampire and she relinquished her magic. After the fundraiser, Alaric and Jo go to her apartment to order a pizza, when she changes her shirt he notices a scar on her stomach and she tells him about how her brother stabbed her. He remarks that they're a match as the both have tragic pasts. They then kiss for a second time. In Fade Into You on Thanksgiving day, Alaric travels to Portland with Damon and Stefan to get information about Kai's family, not knowing that Jo is his sister. He finds pictures of her in the house and meets Joshua Parker, who does a cloaking spell to hide the house and capture Damon. He calls her to tell her that he has met her father, just at the time Mr Parker starts the a spell to kill her and while they are still on the phone, she gives Stefan and him instructions on how to get in the house where her father is with Damon. They get in the house and stop the spell and save Damon. After the ordeal, Alaric informs Damon and Stefan that he does not want to take part in their plan as he value his girlfriend's life. But Damon compels him to cooperate with them In I Alone, Alaric punches Damon because Damon compelled him to steal The Ascendant from her, showing that he really does care about her. In ''Christmas Through Your Eyes'', he saves her from Kai. In ''Woke Up With a Monster'', he saves her from her brother for the second time. In Let Her Go, it's revealed that she's pregnant with Alaric's baby. The two get engaged as a result of this. At first Jo thought that he was "pity proposing" because she is pregnant, but he then reveals that he was going to propose anyway - with a breakfast in bed and romantic morning. In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Jo looks over Alaric's injuries and then chews him out for being an idiot. She then gives him a lecture that she doesn't want her child growing up without a father, and that he can return to his suicidal ways after their child is 18. In Because, Alaric and Jo, who are on watch duty, are playing a game of cards in the hallway just outside of the room where Stefan and Caroline are locked up. They talk about their wedding and make out. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Alaric and Jo talk on the phone while she is on a shift in the hospital and Alaric, working on school work in a classroom. Right after they hung up, they both get a separated bachelor/bachelorette party. After Jo was attack by Lily, Alaric rushes to the hospital and he learns from Jo that she's carrying twins. Alaric convinces Jo that right after they marry, they will disappear so no one will find the new Gemini twins. In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Jo faints and is brought to the hospital for a quick check up for her and the twins. She begs Elena not to tell Alaric, but Elena does and he rushes to the hospital. Elena stops him before he can enter, reassuring him and giving him an update of the situation. Later that day, they talk on the phone, Jo admitting how badly she wanted to see him. But as the tradition says, the broom is not allowed to see the bride before the weeding. Much later, the ceremony begins and Alaric shares his vows to Jo. As Jo begins to say her vows, she gets stabbed from the back, in the abdomen area. She collapses in Alaric's arms. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Alaric is seen holding Jo's corpse while crying. He then brings her to his car, putting her in the trunk. He gets a pistol out of the glove compartment. As he sees Kai approach, Alaric gets out of the car and starts shooting him. As he sees that it has no effect on Kai, he then turns the pistol to his head. He tries to shoot, but there are no more bullets. As Kai gets ready to attack him, Tyler saves him by biting Kai's neck. Trivia * Jo and Alaric first met in I'll Remember at a party. ** Elena originally set them up as a way to get Alaric out of the classroom. * They had their first kiss in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. * In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Jo saves Alaric from dying at the right time by medical treatment while he was in Mystic Falls and after magic stripped away his vampirism. * In Fade Into You, Alaric calls Jo his "girlfriend". * In I Alone, Alaric punches Damon because Damon compelled him to steal The Ascendant from her, showing that he really does care about her. * In Let Her Go, it's revealed that she's pregnant with Alaric's baby. The two get engaged as a result of this. ** This is the second proposal on the show, (the first being when Stefan proposed to Elena) but the first real ''proposal on TVD. ** At first Jo thought that he was "''pity proposing" because she is pregnant, but he then reveals that he was going to propose anyway -- with a breakfast in bed and romantic morning. * This was be the second time that Alaric has been engaged, as he was married to Isobel before their separation. * Alaric and Jo were going get married in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, but unfortunately Kai killed her before they were officially married. * It is revealed in'' I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, that Alaric and Jo would have had twins if Jo wasn't killed by Kai. *Jo is Alaric's fourth love interest on the show. *Jo is Alaric's third love interest to perish. *In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/I_Carry_Your_Heart_With_Me ''I Carry your Heart With Me], Jo has been resurrected back to life using the [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Phoenix_Stone Phoenix Stone], although her feelings towards Alaric after revival are yet to be revealed. *Jo was the first love interest of Alaric's to become pregnant with his child. **Isobel had been pregnant but with another man's child and before she met Alaric. Gallery 601-67-JoAlaric.png 6x01-11.jpg 6X04-19-AlaricJeremyJo.jpg 6X04-20-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-49-JoAlaric.jpg 6X05-50-Jo.jpg Tvd_6x05-2.jpg 6X05-60-AlaricJo.jpg Tvd_6x05-4.jpg Tvd_6x05-1.jpg 6X05-74-ElenaAlaricJo.jpg 6X05-101-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-102-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-103-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-104-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-105-AlaricJo.jpg 6X06-93-AlaricJo.jpg 6X06-107-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-9-AlaricDamonJo.jpg 6X07-48-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-49-AlaricJoDamon.jpg 6X07-68-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-69-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-113-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-116-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-117-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-1-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-2-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-47-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-48-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-49-AlaricJo.jpg 6X10-96-AalricJo.jpg 6X10-97-AlaricJo.jpg 6X10-98-AlaricJo.jpg 6X10-99-AlaricJo.jpg 6X11-10-AlaricJoStefan.jpg 6X11-49-AlaricJo.jpg 6X11-103-JoAlaric.jpg 6X15-38-JoAlaricKai.png 6X15-53-AlaricJo.png 6X15-55-AlaricJo.png 6X15-57-AlaricJo.png 6X15-87-AlaricJo.png 6X15-88-AlaricJo.png 6X17-15-AlaricJo.jpg 6X17-108-JoAlaric.jpg 6X19-14-AlaricJo.png 6X19-16-AlaricJo.png 6X19-72-JoAlaric.png 6X20-87-AlaricJo.png 6X20-90-AlaricJo.png 6X21-120-JoAlaric.png 6X21-122-ElenaDamonAlaricJo.png 6X21-123-AlaricJo.png 6X22-8-AlaricJo.png 7X02-80-AlaricJo.jpg See Also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Help Needed